


10 Years Later

by QueenCommander



Series: Cecilos Week 2017 [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Adoption, Animals, Cecilos Week 2017, Future, M/M, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander
Summary: "It's Adoption Day in Night Vale! Help your local shelter by adopting an animal in need! Adopt today and there's no fee! Come on Night Vale! Let's help those furry friends of ours find FUR-ever homes! And now for traffic."~~~~~~~~~~~~For Cecilos Week 2017!I meant for this to be day 2: Future/Past, but I was working and didn't have time.Obviously I chose Future. Anyway, enjoy!





	

"Isn't today just wonderful listeners? The shelter just sent out a press release saying that half of the animals have already been adopted! I wish I could be down there today, looking for that perfect fit into the family... To go on walks with Carlos and I... Maybe one that Carlos isn't allergic to and won't- Oh, my apologies listeners, it looks like my phone is ringing... Oh! It's Carlos! Maybe I should answer this..."

*click*

"Carlos? Is something wrong?"

"Hi honey, nothing's wrong. Well, not at the moment. Anyway, remember how we agreed that if we were ever going to adopt that we should choose together? And that if we felt like making an irrational and impulsive decision that we should talk about it first? Remember that conversation?"

"Yes... Carlos did you-"

"I'm sorry Ceec. I went ahead and adopted. But I couldn't just leave her there! She was just so cute and perfect! Perfect for us... I couldn't wait Ceec... I'm in the lobby right now if you want to come down."

Cecil was quiet for a moment. "I will. Give me a moment, okay? I love you."

"I love you too Cecil."

*click*

"Uh, listeners, it appears that I have to leave you for a moment. But for now, I give you, the wheather."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Listeners! I have the _best_ news! When I went to the lobby to meet Carlos, he was holding the _cutest_ little girl! Carlos says her name is CeCe and she's two years old! She is just the _cutest_ thing I've ever seen! Her dark skin, her hazel eyes, her purple floating hair... She's absolutely _adorable_! She even let me hold her! And she called me papa! Oh listeners, I simply can't contain my excitement! I'm a father now! Oh my goodness! I'm a father now!"

Cecil was not much more than a blubbering mess after that, but he soon got a hold of himself.

"Well listeners, I suppose now would be a good time to say goodbye. Stay tuned for balloons popping followed by startled screams. And as always, good night Night Vale, good night."

"I'm a father!" Cecil shouted as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought they were getting a dog, didn't you?


End file.
